


Pop Culture Fail

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [47]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Pop Culture, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker just looked at him, her head slightly tilted. “Who’s Tony Stark?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop Culture Fail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/616627.html?thread=85286835#t85286835) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Hardison whistled, entirely too pleased with himself. He held up the phone he’d been messing with, the one he’d managed to get do things that would make any self respecting hacker weep. Except him, of course, since he’s the one who did it.

"My tech's so good, Tony Stark would want one of my cellphones,” he declared triumphantly.

Parker just looked at him, her head slightly tilted. “Who’s Tony Stark?”

“Who’s- How could you even _ask_ that, baby?” Hardison said, eyes widening with disbelief. “From the superhero movie we watched like two days ago. The guy with the suit! Who flies!”

“Oh!” Parker said, her face lighting up a little. “The flying man!”

Hardison’s head thunked against the table before he could stop himself. “Noooo,” he mumbled into the wood. Sometimes Parker’s grasp on pop culture was truly appalling. “Wrong superheroes. Wrong guy who flies.”

He looked up to see a blank look on Parker’s face, and he let his head drop again. “I give up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
